Take a rest
by maddiehendu
Summary: This is right after season six. This is kind of Ray's reaction to Mac's death and the family, namely Terry, Daryll, and Bridget getting him to rest. There is a light Dom/Sub aspect but not at all sexual, basically, just Ray getting a hug he needs.
1. Chapter 1

Terry had not seen Ray that beaten down in a long time. Yet as they stood on Sandy's front porch, all he could see was Ray standing in his doorway in their childhood home, right after a fight and Mickey just screaming at him to clean his act up, needing a caring and guiding hand. So, Terry took a leap of faith and grabbed Ray's hand, who groaned in response. He just stood there rubbing circles into the palm of Ray's hand applying increasing amounts of pressure, but of fucking course, his hand begins shaking so hard he can't move his fingers enough to keep on rubbing his seems to snap out of his trace,

"S'alright Ter, I'm gonna go home anyway" Ray turned on his heel and began walking to his car.

"Wait, Ray Wait, what if we told Bunch or something, you need to rest ?"

"Cant bother him with that Ter, I am fine"

"What about Bridget or Daryll, huh they love you ?"

"Smitty needs Bridge and Daryll, Daryll is doing …" Ray trails off as he sways on his feet, absolutely exhausted.

"Fuck Raymond just wait there, I'll be right back"

Terry gets into the house as fast as he can, and spots Daryll drinking with Sandy at the kitchen. Terry walks past the bread and snatches a slice, then makes his way to Daryll. Shoving the bread in Darylls mouth Terry leans in very close to his ear and whispers,

"Sober the fuck up, Ray is outside and needs our help, don't say shit just follow me out." Daryll just raised an eyebrow in response but got up and did as he was told. When they get back outside Terry can see Ray hasn't moved a muscle, but his eyes do have a gloss to them that could be considered tears when dealing with Ray. Ray focuses his gaze on Terry,

"Terry I waited just like you said," voice cracking from disuse.

"The fuck is wrong with him, does he need a doc or something ?" Daryll says in an outdoor voice. Terry cringes, knowing Ray gets sensitive, and just as he thought Ray brings his hand over his ears and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Shut up and help me get him in the car," Terry whisper yells. Daryll runs to get the back passenger side door open. Terry slowly wraps an arm around Ray's midsection to support him and they take small steps to the car. Terry looks up at Daryll and motions for him to start the car, who runs around the back and hops in. Terry mutters reassurances to Ray the whole time, then tucks his head down to get him in the car swiftly, and gets in after him.

"Where we going, Terry ?"

"My place, I got the supplies there, hit the fucking gas and go, man"

Daryll speeds off but whispers under his breath,

"What fucking supplies"

"Hey Raymond, can you look at me, can you tell me how you're doing over there?" Terry questions softly since Ray has pressed himself into the opposite door. Ray can only manage a glance over but he does answer after brining his eyes back down,

"I'm tired Sir, and I was so scared for Bridge" Daryll mouths "What the fuck" when he hears sir come out of Ray's mouth.

"Good Boy, we are gonna get you some rest now, alright?" Ray just nods in response.

"Daryll, listen to me when we get to the house, I'm gonna need ya to open the back door and get ready to catch Ray, he is slipping hard, then carry him as much as you can in and get him on my bed." Terry rattles off as Daryll parks in front of the gym.

"Terry, what the fuck is this?"

"Not now just do it." Terry's focus is drawn back to Ray as he starts to shake and teeth begin to chatter. Terry smooths a hand over Ray's ankle, it's the closest thing he can reach.

"Raymond you're being such a good boy, but I'm gonna need you to let Daryll get you out of the car, okay"

"I'm good Terry? Ya mean that ?" Terry gestures to Daryll that it is fine to start pulling him out of the car. Terry climbs out the same side.

"Of course I mean that you're a good boy right Daryll?" Rays head jerks up to Daryll

"Uhh yeah Ray you're a good man" Daryll throughs a hand up in questioning, Terry just nods he is doing fine so far. They get into Terrys' apartment and Daryll hulls Ray into the bed turns to Terry.

"What now man, what the fuck is up with him?"

"Keep your voice down, I'll explain when he goes to bed." Daryll just huffs and sits in a nearby chair to watch. Terry sits down next to Ray on the bed.

"Raymond I'm gonna lay it out simply for you, your gonna go in the bathroom take all your clothes off but your underwear, then you will come back here and Daryll will give you a cup of water then me and you are gonna lay down, do you understand me?" Ray starts to get off the bed,

"Yes Sir," Ray gets to the bathroom and closes the door behind himself. Terry pauses for a moment then turns to Daryll who is sitting there wide-eyed.

"Daryll get a glass of water, you are gonna have to give it to him, he is out of it and I don't need him spilling water everywhere, cups are in the cupboard to the left."

"The fuck you mean Terry, he called you Sir, please tell me you guys ain't fucking or some nasty shit?"

"Are you stupid of course we ain't fucking, I told you I will explain when he goes to bed. Now get water before he comes back out." Daryll sighs in relief and gets the water and sits back down as Ray comes out.

"Come sit on the bed Raymond, Daryll is gonna give ya water, you're doing great boy."Terry gets up to let Daryll sit and Ray also sits down, with his head bowed to his chest.

"Uuh hey Ray...Raymond could you tilt your head up for me so I don't drip water down you." Ray lifts his head and tears started rolling down his cheeks, Daryll spins around to face Terry but he just motions him to keep going. They both sit quietly, Daryll giving Ray little sips of water and Ray just sitting there getting more and more had gathered blankets and pillows in the meantime. Once the water was all gone Daryll helped Ray lay down fully and Terry got in the bed beside him, Daryll just stood dumbfounded for a moment then sat in a chair across the room. Terry grabbed Ray's hand and ran his thumb up and down.

"Raymond you did so good, you can go to sleep now, everyone is okay, you can rest," Terry said on repeat until Ray fell into a steady sleep, Terry turns on his side and strokes around Ray's hair. Daryll fake coughs from the other side of the room,

"I would like that answer now." Terry just scoffed but quickly stopped trying to get up when Ray started to adjust, when he was done squirming around Ray ended up with his ear over Terry's heart with an arm slung around Terry's waist.

" Come over here, this all started when we was real young, mom and dad would yell at him to do better at this and that and 25 other things at once and Ray, sometimes he can't deal to good."

"Okay sure, but why was he crying and calling you sir?"

" I think he calls me sir to tell me he needs me to take over, and Ray never expresses any emotion in his day to day it's gotta come out somewhere Daryll. Look if this makes you uncomfortable that's fine I just needed help moving him but you're free to go now."

"Fuck that Terry what if he wakes up and is still out of it, huh, and you gotta move him, also don't you think someone else knows about this man so in the future Ray doesn't fucking explode ?"

"Well good I'm glad to hear that Daryll he needs he needs someone in his corner" Daryll just nods in agreement, and calm washes over the apartment for a moment, until Ray starts shaking again.

" What do you need Terry?"

"Bring me the pillows and blankets I set out, he is just getting cold," Terry looks up to see Daryll getting the blankets in a panic,

" Chill out man the hard part is done." Daryll glances back and smiles then grabs the blankets and unfolds them to be draped over Ray. Terry takes the pillows and shoves them between him and Ray so he can get up. When they are done all you can see of Ray is his face. Daryll hovers over him anxiously. Terry just smiled at his brothers for a moment,

"Come on Daryll let the man sleep, come over here I'll put the game on."

They sit watching the game and sipping beers into the early hours of the morning, both Terry and Daryll fell into light sleep when they heard a crash come from the kitchen, and a string of muttered curse words come out of Ray who was supposed to be asleep. Daryll hopped up quickly and placed a hand on Ray's upper back.

" Don't fucking touch me Daryll, why the fuck are you here?" Daryll took his hand back but was at a loss of what to say, Terry reached Ray and stood in front of him palms up in surrender.

" Daryll was just helping Raymond, how about we get you comfortable and back in bed huh"

" Don't call me Raymond right now, it's not like that, I was just hungry and I was gonna be on my way, you don't have to worry about me Ter."

" I'm always gonna worry about ya Ray, it's my job, but how about Daryll makes you a sandwich and you come sit on the couch while we wait, how does that sound?"

"Can't do that Ter, I've already caused to much trouble" Ray started shuffling to the shook his head and piped up

" FUCK RAYMOND, just accept help for one time in your goddamn life man !" He kept going on but Ray has frozen with his back to him when he first started yelling. Terry and Daryll looked at each other in confusion and Terry quietly called out Rays name,

" Ray ?"

" I'm sorry Ter I can't," Ray said just above a whimper and he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena woke up to a series of light knocks on her apartment door. At first, she thought she was imagining it but it just kept ongoing. Deciding to investigate she got up and walked around her apartment after she cleared all of the possible rooms she just stood in her living room and waited to see if the knock would happen again. Just as she started to turn back to her room the knocks came back, grabbing her gun she approached the door and looked out of the peephole but saw nothing, taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door only to see Ray sitting with his back against the wall.

"What are you doing here Ray?"

"Forgot my car at Terrys' place, you're close by"

"Cool I'm a convenient location for you, why are you here?"

Ray ultimately too tired to respond just shrugged, and glanced up to Lena.

"Whatever Ray, go home," Lena said while closing the door and locking Ray out

Lena just shook her head in disbelief and went back to bed. Damn Ray for waking her up at four in the morning.

9 AM her alarm clock goes off and Lena gets up and ready for the day. By the time 10 o'clock rolls around Lena has coffee ready is ready to go and she is out the door when she goes to open it, it's very hard to push forward after a few good shoves she sees no one other than Ray. Now she was concerned, usually, if he was just sleeping off a bender he would be gone by now.

"Hey, Ray are you hurt or something" Ray just shook his head no in response.

"Want me to call Bridget or an ambulance or something?"

"Not hurt just tired"

"Ray come on, you're making me nervous, I'm gonna call Bridget," she said while squatting down to take his pulse, which was steady.

"Hey uh, Bridget it's me Lena, was your dad drinking or something last night?"

"Well he came by last night and just slept outside my door, it was like 4 am when he thanks, I'll keep an eye on him until you get here."Lena rubbed a hand over her face and looked at Ray, what the hell was wrong with him she thought. Twenty minutes later footsteps came closer and it was Bridget that rounded the corner, who just stood there for a moment and looked at her dad who had his head resting on his knees as he sat on the floor.

"Dad hey are you okay?"

"Huh Bridge why ya here, I'm fine"

"Obviously not, if you slept out here all night, come on let's get you up." Lena and Bridget both grab onto Ray's arms. Once they got him to standing, Ray seemed to gain more consciousness as he stood up and he violently pulled his arms from the girls.

" Dad what the hell !" Ray put a hand up between them and tears started coming out again.

"Mac I need, Mac"

"Dad, he is dead don't you remember?"

" Please Mac just Mac, need'em to be Sir"

" What do you mean Sir Ray?" Ray just let out a sob and looked at them frustrated.

" Ter was Sir but Mac helped"

" Can we call Terry for you Dad? I bet he is wanting to be Sir for you." Bridget shot a questioning look at Lena, who just shrugged.

"Mac, Mac is Sir can't bother Terry anymore."

"Dad I don't know what to do to help you but the best I can do is call Terry for you." Ray just let out a whine and slid back down the wall.

"Hey uncle Ter, you there?"

"_I'm here Bridge, what's up?" _

"It's my dad, he slept outside of Lenas, and now he is crying for Mac because he is Sir I guess, do you know what that means?"

"_Shit, of course, he found help else were, where is Lena's place, me and Daryll will be right over" _

" Thanks, Terry he is really scaring me, I'll text Daryll the address right now, see you then."

Bridget hung up the phone and focused back on her dad as they waited.

"Why didn't Mac come, he always helps?"

" Ray who is Mac again?"

"Saved me from the river, from myself"

"Dad Terry is on the way, all we have to do is wait for him."

Ray just rested his head on his hands and settled against the wall as they waited for Terry and Daryll to storm in.

Terry hung up the phone and shook Daryll awake.

" Bridge got him Daryll, but he's freaking out I guess Mac the dude who save him when he jumped was filling in and that dude killed himself."

"The fuck we waiting around for let's go help him."

The brothers hurried out the door and sped to Lenas as fast as they could. An hour later Terry and Daryll roll up to Bridget and Lena sitting on the floor against the opposite wall from Ray who has his head tilted away from everyone. Terry motions to Daryll that he can sit for now and carefully Terry sits in front of Ray and begins to sing

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Too-ra-loo-ra-li

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Hush now, don't you cry

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Too-ra-loo-ra-li

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

That's an Irish lullaby

Over in Killarney, many years ago

My mother sang a song to me in tones so soft and low

Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way

And I'd give the world if I could hear that song of hers today

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Too-ra-loo-ra-li

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Hush now, don't you cry

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

Too-ra-loo-ra-li

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral

That's an Irish lullaby"

Daryll was about to wolf whistle but Bridget punches him in the arm to stop him.

" Raymond, can you look at me?" Ray lifts up his head.

"Do you want me to take over or do you just want to grieve the loss?"

"Can't bother you anymore Terry"

"You ain't a bother to me ever Raymond, now answer the question"

" Ter it hurts," Ray says while pointing at his heart.

"I know Ray, where you letting Mac be Sir on a schedule?"

"Yeah, was nice I'd make breakfast then Mac would sit rub out my hands and we just sat and watched tv."

"Do you give me and the others permission to help you with this in the future?"

"Yes' sir"

"That's a good boy Raymond."

Terry motioned for Daryll to come sit with Ray so he could talk to Lena and Bridget.

" I know Daryll had questions do yous" Bridget was the first to speak.

" When did this start and how did no one know about it."

" It started when we was kids and our parents would just keep asking things of him. Ray can find a way to hide anything if he wants to plus I haven't done this for him since long before Abby's death" Lena was opening her mouth to ask a question when Ray piped up from the floor,

" Sir I wanna go ta Mac's house, need to get something" Terry turned back around to face Ray.

" What are we gonna get there Ray"

" The bracelet, Mac said to wear it when I need to be told what to do"

"Alright Daryll get him in the car, I'll be down there a minute." Everyone pauses while Ray and Daryll shuffle down the hallway.

" Anymore question's lady's "

"Nope that explains a lot about Ray to me but doesn't change the fact of what he did was wrong, so I'll be getting started on my morning," Lena said as she locked up here apartment. Bridget just rolled her eyes under that tough exterior Lens was a big softy.

" I'm coming with you guys Terry he is my dad and I wanna help."Lenas shoved by them as their bickering continued.

" Bridget honey, I don't know if that's the best idea, I remember when he was in one of these moods and your mother tried to boss him around and he wouldn't speak to her for three weeks."

" So then I won't ask him to do anything, but I should know how to handle him if this happens again." Terry just had to smile at that, she almost said exactly the same thing as Daryll did. They started walking down to the car. The drive over was quiet, Daryll drove them and Ray sat in the between Bridget and Terry in the back seat. Rays eyes were starting to drop so Terry pulled his shoulders down into his lap and gently rubbed his scalp. Bridget couldn't help herself and she pulled out her phone and took a picture. Once they pulled into the driveway, Ray sat up and climbed over Terry before Daryll could even fully put it into park.

" Fuck Ray wait up!"

" He is fine Daryll, come on let's go in." Everyone hauled themselves out of the car after Ray. Bridget was first in with Daryll and Terry hot on her heels.

" Dad where are you"

" Ray man come on you promised you would let us help you!"

" I think he went upstairs guys," Terry said leading the way up. When they looked into only what could be assumed as Macs' bedroom, they saw Ray rummaging through the closet pulling out a Yankees baseball hat, a blue flannel jacket, a black hoodie, a black velvet sweater, and grey pair of jeans that are probably too big for him now. Then he went over to the dresser to pull out a pair of black thick socks and shoved all of that in a duffle bag he must have gotten from the closet.

"Ray, "Daryll whispered, " Where is the bracelet isn't that what we came for ."

Ready just shook a finger at him and walked to the other bedroom.

" This was my room when his kid wasn't here."Bridget had followed him in and was shocked at the simplicity of the room, there was one small window with no blinds or drapes, a twin size bed, and a wooden dresser in the corner of the room. Ray pulled the bed away from the wall then pulled one of the floorboards up and pulled out a thin leather bracelet, which was all black except one small golden latch on the other side. Ray put the board back and pushed the bed back and jogged to Mac's old bedroom grabbed the duffle bag, then he quickly descends the stairs with his exasperated family in tow. Finally, he went through the back sort by the kitchen opened the door and grabbed some light brown work boots. Then Ray just stood there waiting for Daryll our Terry to say something.


End file.
